


Все началось с поцелуя

by minty_mix



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Все началось с поцелуя. Спонтанного, неожиданного и резкого, но — совершенно внезапно — приятного.





	Все началось с поцелуя

**Author's Note:**

> Миррорверс, хэдканон на то, у миррор!Маккоя нет левого глаза, пвп бездуховное и беспощадное; обоснуй свел героев, но пожелал остаться за кадром

Все началось с поцелуя. Спонтанного, неожиданного и резкого, но — совершенно внезапно — приятного. 

Леонард, конечно, знал, как доставить себе удовольствие. У него за плечами был опыт, несколько разных партнеров, с которыми он изучал свое тело и учился понимать тела других, да и период шальной подростковой дрочки не обошел его стороной. Поэтому Леонард знал, что если несильно прикусить губу и легко потянуть вверх, другой он зашипит сквозь зубы и инстинктивно толкнется бедрами вперед.

Ощущалось все до жути странно. Между Леонардом и его двойником из зеркальной вселенной отличий, конечно, хватало: руки зеркального Маккоя были грубее, прикосновения жестче и властнее, поцелуи глубже и развязнее, а на месте левого глаза чернела повязка, скрывающая уродливый шрам. Но общего оказалось больше. Леонард понимал это с каждым новым прикосновением, разжигающим внутри незнакомое прежде желание — темное, звериное, отчаянно сильное. И удовлетворить его хотелось так же сильно.

Маккой раздевал Леонарда именно так, как тот любил. Медленно и со вкусом, с оттяжкой, от которой в животе горело сильнее. Будто случайно задевал ловкими руками уже вставший член или проводил по горячей коже на груди. Прикосновения были мимолетными, но Леонард понимал, что намеренными. И в долгу не оставался — потирался бедрами, прижимался сильнее, дразнил горячими поцелуями. 

Они не разговаривали. Только тяжело дышали, приноравливаясь друг к другу и отзываясь на каждое касание, и жадно шарили руками под оставшейся одеждой. Леонард стянул с Маккоя форменку, отбросив в сторону. Глухо звякнул значок Имперского флота, ударившись об пол, но никто не обратил на это внимания. Маккой выцеловывал шею Леонарда, скользнув рукой в его брюки и властно, на тонкой грани с грубостью и болью, сжимая член через белье. Леонарду сил хватило только на беспомощные стоны — Маккою хотелось подчиниться, отдаться на его волю и позволить делать все, на что хватит изощренной терранской фантазии. Леонард боли не боялся, как не боялся и последствий этого странного секса с самим собой. 

Он не был нарциссом, никогда не замечал в себе тяги к самолюбованию, но не отметить красоту Маккоя просто не мог. Сила и власть, таящаяся в его осанке, проскальзывающая в грации размеренных и точных движений, завораживала и сводила с ума. Леонард даже задумался на мгновение — может, он тоже такой? Может, и на него можно смотреть так? Он не знал, а следующим прикосновением пальцев Маккоя, пробравшимися под белье, все раздумья из головы выбило напрочь.

— Боже, быстрее, — не выдержал Леонард, подавшись бедрами навстречу чужой руке. Маккой громко хмыкнул и ничего не сделал. Леонард на это только быстрее принялся расстегивать его брюки, хотя пальцы, ласкающие головку, невероятно сильно отвлекали, мешая сосредоточиться. 

Наконец, он справился с ширинкой, отвел руку Маккоя от себя и заставил его стянуть штаны окончательно, отбросив в кучу к форменке. Снял свои следом и самостоятельно избавился от собственной рубашки. Маккой одобрительно ухмылялся и смотрел заинтересованным взглядом. Дождавшись, пока Леонард разденется, он снова притянул его к себе, грубо поцеловал и обхватил ладонями его задницу, вжимая в себя и заставляя потереться о член. Леонард закусил губу, чтобы не застонать слишком громко. Опустив взгляд вниз, он почувствовал, как живот сводит от обжигающего желания, потому что видеть чужой член, как две капли воды похожий на твой, оказалось еще горячее и распаляло в разы сильнее. 

Никогда в жизни Леонард не думал, что когда-нибудь окажется в такой ситуации, но сворачивать назад, чтобы этого не происходило, он откровенно не хотел.

Маккой толкнул его к кровати, и Леонард повиновался. Он поддавался ему, потому что отбирать у него власть не желал. Он рассматривал Маккоя жадно, вглядывался в его тело, подсознательно ища общие черты и различия, но черт возьми, какие различия, если даже тонкий шрам над пупком у Маккоя имел ту же форму, что у Леонарда? Это было так интересно — разглядывать его, представлять и фантазировать о нем, и вместе с тем — до одури сексуально, потому что это вам не обычная дрочка перед зеркалом, которую Леонард пробовал в далеком подростковом возрасте, а настоящий секс с самим собой. И это не должно было быть таким возбуждающим. 

Но даже если Леонард и привык врать самому себе, сейчас он это делать не рискнул.

Маккой уложил его на спину и устроился между его разведенных бедер, плотоядно облизнувшись. Леонард напрягся, но в ту же секунду Маккой, резко наклонившись, коснулся его члена языком, и он поспешил закрыть рот ладонью. Господи боже, он уже слишком стар для таких ощущений. Хотя если этот секс сведет его в могилу, Леонард не будет жалеть.

Маккой обхватил его член ладонью, надрачивая в такт движениям языка, но в рот брать не спешил, сосредоточившись пока что только на головке. Леонарду, в общем-то, и этого бы хватило, чтобы кончить, если бы Маккой не сжимал основание его члена, полностью его контролируя. На мгновение Леонард даже почувствовал себя игрушкой в руках собственных демонов, фантасмагорично принявших его собственный облик, но это ощущение не отозвалось ожидаемым страхом. Наоборот — прокатилось горячей волной по телу и швырнуло его навстречу будоражащим прикосновениям того самого демона.

Все вокруг смешалось до того самого уровня странности, когда не можешь думать больше не о чем, но и удивляться еще больше уже нет сил. Но Леонард надеялся — о, как он надеялся! — что это еще не конец. Ему хотелось самому прикоснуться Маккоя. Не то чтобы отплатить той же монетой, нет, но и узнать, каково это, касаться и ласкать кого-то, похожего на тебя. Кого-то, кто ты сам и есть. Но едва он дернулся, Маккой выставил ладонь вперед, жестом приказывая оставаться на месте.

У Леонарда не было оснований нарушать приказ.

— Просто расслабься, Леонард, — услышал он собственный голос, и мурашки скользнули по спине. — Получай удовольствие.

 

Леонард расслабился, насколько мог, потому что ситуация, насколько бы приятной она ни была, все равно оставалась странной и пугающей. На мгновение он задумался, а как остальная команда встретила своих двойников, но мысль не успела даже до конца сформироваться — Макой взял член в рот, сразу глубоко и уткнувшись носом в лобок.

Он сосал долго и умело, заставляя Леонарда заходить стонами и вскидывать бедра навстречу уверенным движениям чужого рта и ладони. Внутри все горело, вокруг, казалось, тоже, но было жутко приятно и хорошо. От осознания, что, по сути, отсасывает сам себе, Леонарда выгнуло еще сильнее, потому что это было грязно и космически горячо. И Маккой, заметив это, разжал ладонь, позволив Леонарду наконец кончить. Леонард рухнул в оргазм, забывшись почти полностью и чувствуя отголоски наслаждения в каждой клеточке тела. У него давно не было так, чтобы ярко и до звезд перед глазами, чтобы ошеломляюще сильно и обжигающе горячо. Чтобы потом оставалось только восхитительно чувство приятной усталости.

И чтобы хотелось тут же повторить несмотря ни на что.

Леонард усилием воли взял себя в руки и заставил сесть на кровати. Маккой, глядя ему в глаза, абсолютно развязным движением слизывал сперму с пальцев. И ухмылялся. Ухмылялся так бесстыдно, что Леонарда едва не подкинуло от пронзившего желания поцеловать его прямо, черт возьми, сейчас. Он рывком подался ему навстречу и впился в губы, заставляя Маккоя растянуться на постели. 

Поцелуй с самим собой заводил снова, будто Леонард не кончил пару минут назад. Но он чувствовал, как Маккой под ним едва ощутимо дрожит, не желая терять собственную маску сильного и контролирующего каждую мелочь человека, видел, спускаясь по его телу ниже, как тот закусывает губы, не позволяя ни единому звуку сорваться с них, и это упрямство вызвало у него улыбку, потому что он узнал в этом себя. Но раз уж это их общая черта, то Леонард не был намерен сдаваться так просто — он хотел услышать, как Маккой будет стонать, как он отпустит себя и позволит потеряться, раствориться в удовольствии. Хотя, он знал, добиться этого будет тяжело.

Но он не был бы собой, если бы сдался сейчас.

А потом он скользнул ниже, широким движением языка лизнув правый сосок и тут же подув на него. Маккой охнул тихо, на грани слышимости, и Леонард повторил все с левым соском. Маккой охнул громче и тут же свел брови, подозрительно смотря на Леонарда.

— Провоцируешь? — хрипло спросил он. Леонард ничего не ответил, только скользнул ниже и прикусил нежную кожу под пупком. Маккой зашипел, будто ему неприятно, но Леонард знал себя и видел, что фальши в этом шипении больше, чем искренности. А потому прикусил еще раз, прямо под предыдущим укусом. 

И Маккой застонал, член его дернулся, и Леонард всем телом почувствовал эту дрожь, пробившую его тело. Улыбнулся и укусил снова, теперь чуть в стороне. И продолжал кусать, приближаясь к члену и слушая сдавленные стоны Маккоя, которые отзывались тянущим ощущением внутри. Боже, казалось, что никого в жизни Леонард так сильно не хотел.

Наконец, он накрыл губами член Маккоя, но глубоко не брал, согревая во рту только головку и чувствуя ее вес на языке. Тот пытался толкнуться глубже, отчаянно пытался двинуть бедрами, даже схватил Леонарда за волосы, но тот прижимал его к кровати, не позволяя сдвинуться. Маккоя это злило, он видел, что тот готов взбеситься от такой несправедливости, но Леонард чувствовал, что пока что еще можно его доводить.

А потом, заметив едва уловимую перемену его настроения, Леонард отпустил его и взял глубже. О да, провоцировать он умел. Маккой задохнулся стоном, вскидывая бедра, вбиваясь в податливо расслабленное горло, и Леонард не останавливал его, позволяя самому контролировать темп и глубину проникновения, сжимать пряди волос и буквально натягивать его на член. 

Закончилось неожиданно быстро. Маккой задрожал, и Леонард поднял на него взгляд, отчаянно желая увидеть, как же изменится его лицо во время оргазма, каким же он будет, когда будет кончать. Долго ждать Маккой не заставил — кончил через пару резких, рваных толчков. Сперма ударила в горло, Леонард едва не закашлялся, глотая, но взгляда не отводил, во все глаза следя за изломом бровей, приоткрытыми, покрасневшими от поцелуев губами, зажмуренным глазом. Маккой выглядел потрясающе, и на мгновение Леонард даже загордился тем, что он сам был таким же, когда от оргазма голову сносило напрочь. 

Он проглотил все, до последней капли, заботливо вылизал член начисто и устало растянулся на кровати рядом. Он не знал, что делать дальше, в голове не было ни единой мысли.

Но все закончилось поцелуем. Спонтанным, неожиданным и резким, но — уже не внезапно — приятным.


End file.
